


尘封剑（一）邂逅篇

by sekiray



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 猫精 - Freeform, 系列作品
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiray/pseuds/sekiray
Summary: 私设光初逛风俗店偶遇cp的故事。





	尘封剑（一）邂逅篇

【本文涉及地点角色都是化名】

【虽然并不完全是虚构不过更多还是自己的放飞，为此也尽量不去涉及具体的角色名字或者人物名字，请各位--如果真的有人看的话也请不要指出可能对应的实际内容。如果真的很好奇可以私信文主，但是评论区推测角色名服务器店名我会一律删除，请勿打扰相关玩家哟～】

银发的猫魅最初只是抱有好奇心，才进入了这家独特的店子，打开门，吵吵嚷嚷的说话声盖过了音乐，两个高挑的精灵站在门口，优雅地冲着还一头雾水的他行了一个礼。

猫魅缩了缩耳朵，尾巴都耷拉下来了几分。

迎接他的精灵司空见惯般的微微一笑，走近他轻轻捏了一把他的面颊。在此之前猫魅并没有过这样的经历，但出乎他自己意料的，他并不觉得这个对于陌生人显得有些过于亲密的举动失礼或者不舒服，只是觉得男子的指尖擦过面颊，有些痒。

"可爱的猫咪，笼中的店员你可以随意选择哦~"轻柔的声音带着几分诱惑感，猫魅抬起头，看向那些坐在游廊之内的精灵。其中有一两个人看向了这边，露出了淡淡的笑容，而更多的则是懒洋洋的倚靠在座椅和扶手之上，眼神缥缈的找不到焦点的方向。

猫魅小心翼翼的围着游廊走了一圈，优雅的，帅气的，冷漠的，妖艳的，不同风格的店员有着不同的魅力……

不过，我选择他们，又能干什么呢？猫魅有些伤脑筋地挠了挠头，其实他并不是有着感情或者肉体上的需求而来到这里，但是如果仅仅说自己是好奇心作祟，那么只是单纯地看一眼，也还是无法压抑自己的好奇啊。

似乎是猫魅困惑的表情被招待者注意到了，他挥了挥手："您没有挑到合适的店员吗？"猫魅迟疑了片刻，瞟了一眼那个短红发的优雅男性精灵，这时对方似乎也注意到了他的存在，微笑着送了一记飞吻过来。猫魅抖了抖耳朵，有些迟疑的小声对招待者说道："我……还是第一次来这种店子玩，要不，您给我推荐一位老员工吧？"

招待者思索了片刻，然后指了指刚刚送出飞吻的那一位："那么我推荐您点这一位吧。"

猫魅的心忽然狂跳了起来，他压制着自己踩着鼓点的心跳，缓缓地点了点头，片刻后，又问了一句："请问，还有包间吗？"

其实之前他曾听说过这种店子的包间可以做一些羞羞的事情，嗯，其实他之前并不打算点包间的，他不过是想和店员说说话聊聊天，随便把时间混过去就好了。但是，当红发的男精默默从游廊之上走下来站在他身后的那一瞬间，他的嘴唇无法控制的，问出了这句话语。他很想装作若无其事，但脸上的热度告诉他，此刻他的表情一定非常的怪异。

猫魅胡乱地抹了一把脸，不敢转头去看那位此刻暂时属于他的精灵。幸好，招待者已经转身准备带路了，他也不必担心脸上的异样会被人发现。

"客人，请问这间包房您是否合意呢？非常抱歉，此刻我们只有这间包房是空余的……"招待者的话还没有说完，猫魅已经掏出了钱包，将费用都支付了。招待者咪咪笑着收完钱，优雅地躬身行了一礼，转身离开了。

猫魅转过身，看到红发的精灵笑容意味深长地看着自己："是这间啊……"猫魅转身才发现，不大的包房里面，除了一对沙发，一张宽阔的双人床，剩下的空间则是仅仅拉着半透明布帘的淋浴间。

猫魅的脸一下子就变得通红，然后慌忙摇手："啊，不是我选的，是刚刚那位招待说只有这一间了……"男精不由得笑了出来："没关系，请不要在意。看来客人是初次到这种地方来吧？不如我们先坐下吧，客人您这样未免也太拘谨了些?"

猫魅有些慌乱地挠了挠头，心里暗骂自己没出息，居然在刚刚见面的人面前就这么的失态。他取下覆盖在双眼上的半幅面具，然后坐到了精灵的对面沙发上。

放置好面具和随身的武器，他抬起头，却看到对方正饶有兴趣地看着自己："哎呀，取下面具之后，我才发现客人如此的可爱啊。"看着对方笑眯眯的样子，他有些难为情地摸了摸自己的尾巴尖："一直奔波在外，风吹日晒的，到了我这个年纪，那还有什么可爱之言？您说笑了。"精灵摇了摇头："不会啊，我倒是觉得客人的脸很可爱啊～仿佛时间的残酷没有在您脸上留下痕迹一般呢，真是叫人羡慕啊。"猫魅有些紧张地将双手放在双腿之上，只觉得手心都有些出汗了。

精灵歪了歪头，看着低垂着头不敢抬起视线的猫魅：“您这个样子，真是生涩到让我有点忍不住想要欺负您了哦。”说着发出了轻轻笑声：“没有关系的，您可以放松一点，毕竟，在这一个时段之内，我就是属于您的东西。”

猫魅看着视线中对面那修长的双腿直立起来，然后一步一步的，走到了自己的双脚前面，他不禁抬起了头，精灵精致的脸庞上一双细长的凤眼带着笑意，正直勾勾地看着自己。深海一般的蓝色在幽暗的灯光中却显得如此的璀璨，仿佛能够吸入窥视者的灵魂一般。在自己还没有发觉的情况下，猫魅站起来，踩在了沙发上，这样，他才能够以平等的高度对应精灵的对视，然后好好的看清这张脸。面对他毫不忌惮地打量，蓝色的眼眸中的笑意更深了：“您这样会不会不太好交谈呢？”

猫魅这才注意到自己在别人的店面做了多么失礼的事情，他慌忙跳下沙发，老老实实的重新坐了下来：“抱歉……，只是刚刚那样子，没法看清您的脸……”

精灵仍然带着微微的笑意，蹲了下来，将脸送到了猫魅的面前：“那么先等您看到满足了，我们再坐下？当然，如果您喜欢这样交流，我也可以满足您的。”猫魅第一次以那么近的距离仔细看另一个人的脸，上一次有这样的经历，大概还是他的幼儿期了。他伸出手去想要摸摸那张光滑修长的脸，但最终只是抓起了一缕发尾，然后软软的红色头发从他的手指尖一拂而过，就像是2月的杨柳，带着嫩嫩的绿芽，从初春的薄雾中扫过他的银色短发一般，很轻微的一丝痒意过后，潮湿而冰冷的身体，从内心深处开始燃起一点点细微的火苗，然后暖暖地，慢慢地烧起来，点燃了整个心田。

“春天了呢……”猫魅无意识的带出了一句自言自语，精灵保持着蹲着的姿态，一脸饶有兴致的看着他：“是的，不知道那几场春雨，有没有影响到您的出行呢？下雨天如果还要出门工作的话，想来是不太舒服的吧？”猫魅摇了摇头：“这倒还好，我现在的工作，湿度太大就会直接休息了。啊，请您起来吧，真是抱歉让您蹲了这么久……”精灵用双手撑着膝盖站了起来然后向后倾倒坐回了沙发上。

猫魅有些过意不去地看着精灵微皱眉头的样子：“您还好吗？是腿麻了吗？”精灵停下了轻敲腿侧的手：“不如，您坐过来帮我揉一揉？”笑容里面带着几分调戏的味道，但是语气很轻，上扬的句末里面并没有太多认真的成分。猫魅摇了摇了耳朵，猛然站了起来，坐到了精灵的腿前的地上，开始伸出手，用双手手掌轻柔按摩着精灵刚刚捶打的大腿侧面。精灵扬了扬眉，语气有些漂移不定：“啊……本来只是想小小诱惑您一下，没想到您这么乖巧。”

猫魅的耳朵尖似乎已经变成了粉色，他只是低着头，声音有些糯糯的，手上的力道沉稳柔和：“啊……这样不经过您的允许就擅自接触，会不会太厚脸皮了……”精灵伸出手，轻轻的揉了揉他的头发，似乎是觉得手感不错吧，抬起的手在几秒之后又再度落了下来，揉动的幅度则慢得多了：“这样就算是厚脸皮了吗？看来幸好我刚才没有过多欺负您啊。那么，如何称呼您呢，可爱的客人？一直这样称呼您，似乎有点太生分了吧？当然，如果您喜欢的话，我也可以继续这样叫您？”

猫魅抬起头，看向精灵，然后又仿佛躲避着视线所带的热度般，低下了头：“银，就好了。那么您呢？”精灵的手从猫魅的头顶摸到了他的耳朵上面，似乎对那毛茸茸的双耳很感兴趣：“夏尔纳，或者叫我夏。”“夏？”“都依您。”

猫魅的手的力度逐渐地加强了一点，动作幅度却还保持着：“这样的称呼在我们的同族中倒是很常见，不过，我很早就脱离家族前往乌尔达哈谋生，最近一段时间则一直呆在翻云雾海施工，所以对于族人的现状，倒并不是很清楚。可能夏你遇到的猫魅，都会比我自己遇到的多吧。”

夏尔纳收回了抚摸着猫魅耳朵的手，看着他结束按摩站了起来，坐到了自己的身旁：“怎么说呢，确实也遇到过不少猫魅的客人，倒是您刚才说的话，让我有些好奇。我看您的确年纪很小的样子，您却说自己已经过了被夸可爱的年龄……”他顿了顿，耸了耸肩：“当然，这只是我个人的好奇心作祟，冒昧了，您不愿意回答也没关系的。”

猫魅抓了抓自己的尾巴，有些无奈的摊了摊手：“我想，只是我们逐月之民都不太显年龄吧，其实我已经34了，应该要比夏尔纳你，还要大一些吧……”

精灵精致的眼线微微上挑了一些，若有所思的点了点头，用手肘放在膝盖之上撑住了下巴：“……的确如此。”猫魅有些脸红的转过脸去，看着半透明的窗帘：“不过我至今的人生中，还没有经历过太多的感情故事，这一点大概和夏你完全不同了。”夏尔纳伸手捏了捏猫魅的耳尖，软软的毛茸茸的，可爱得不得了。他用各种不同的角度捏来捏去，玩得不亦乐乎，看着顶着两个耳朵被他玩弄的猫魅的脸越来越红，他才忍不住笑了出来，放开了手：“那么，银你今天是来，是想创造一些感情故事，还是单纯地体验一些别的呢？”

银的耳朵竖起来抖了抖，将被摸乱的毛都抖松到恢复原样之后，才露出了有些迟疑的表情，看着自己的双手：“我……其实也没有想过……之前我只是风闻贵店之名，但是并不知道我来到这里，是想要追求什么……”

夏尔纳双手抱于胸前，有些意味深长的看着旁边的猫魅：“哦？那还真是我们的荣幸呢～如果你不知道该追求什么，就点了我的话，还真是，不知道该说糟糕呢？还是该说幸运呢？”

猫魅抬起脸，看着坐在旁边微笑的精灵，露出了可爱的虎牙：“我想，至少是我的幸运吧。”夏尔纳显得有些吃惊，然后露出了笑容：“您能这么想，那就是我的幸运了——”。银握紧了拳头，紧紧的放在身侧，脸上的表情非常的坦率，仿佛刚刚放下了身上的重担一样：“其实，之前在看的时候，我也被您的气质所吸引……”夏尔纳点了点自己的面颊：“啊，您是被进门的那一个飞吻勾住了吗？那可真是，您这样以后很容易被骗的哦……”银摇了摇头：“不是，是飞吻之前，只是当时我不知道该……如何点名？所以才咨询的店长。”

夏尔纳看着这个现在才开始习惯直视自己的猫魅，脸上的笑容变得有些玩味：“您这样一个劲儿的说我的好话，会让我忍不住想让你看到我糟糕的一面的……这可真矛盾啊”猫魅睁着无辜的大眼睛歪了歪头，再次笑出了小小的虎牙：“如果是夏，我想就算是最糟糕的一面，也应该会吸引我吧？”

夏尔纳看着这张笑脸，慢慢的凑上去，看着对方的笑容渐渐转变为紧张也没有停下，他轻轻咬了一口银的耳朵尖：“这种程度……如何？”在牙尖咬上去的那一瞬间，他能感觉到处于他下方的猫魅紧绷着身体，仿佛在克制着想要逃离的冲动，却仍然忍不住颤抖了一下。

夏尔纳歪着头，看着不敢动的猫魅，笑容温和，眼神却犀利得就像是一只看到猎物的猛兽：“这样的刺激，对您来说，会不会太过火了？”猫魅的少年幅度很轻地摇了摇头：“只是，就像狩猎的时候被猎物发现的感觉……心跳猛然加速……”夏尔纳扶住了猫魅的肩膀，让他看向了自己：“——那可真巧，我也是……”猫魅却有些急促地打断了他的话：“此刻，我的心跳得飞快，视野里面，除了你，再无他物。您的眼里是否也只有我呢？夏尔纳大人？”

夏尔纳露出了带着一丝嘲讽的笑意：“没想到，会有一天是我被客人如此温柔对待，反而有些不适应了。大人什么的不敢当，但是当您指名我的那一刻起，我就的确只属于您，是您一个人的……”话语的最后越来越轻，轻到几乎听不清。猫魅的少年不由得张开双臂，轻柔而小心地抱住了面前这个比自己高了近乎两个脑袋的纤细精灵，然后有些笨拙地摸了摸夏尔纳的后背：“抱歉，是我让您想到什么不愉快的回忆了吗？”抬起头，夏尔纳的笑容又恢复到了之前那样自信而温和的状态：“没有，只是在考虑一些……小计划，您这样，实在是让人忍不住想欺负您啊。”说着，他轻轻的勾起一缕银的刘海，小心翼翼的吻了一下，还没来得及放手，就被银敏捷地反手握住了他的手腕。猫魅的少年直视着他的双眼：“夏的蓝色瞳孔，就像是深海一样呢，总觉得里面很冷啊。明明夏的身体这么温暖……”

夏尔纳微微一笑，将脸更靠近了猫魅有些发烫却仍然勇敢直视着自己的双眼：“这样的话，算是夸奖吗？”然后趁着对方愣神之际，将手抽出来顺势挑起了银的下巴，浅尝辄止地蹭了蹭他的唇角：“那么这个，算作我的谢礼吧。”

夏尔纳松开了手，但是却保持着自己的脸和对方的极近距离，近到他可以清清楚楚的从猫魅眼瞳中看到自己的笑容，和那包裹着自己的火焰。

银的呼吸仿佛被夏尔纳的那一记轻蹭点燃了一般，呼吸变得火热，就仿佛内心深处的那把火焰，已经要将他整个融化一般，他的眼神依然清晰，但意识却如同醉入以太波动之中，变得不可捉摸，他微微地偏了偏头，鼻尖蹭到了夏尔纳的面颊：“那片海洋的深处，又会有什么样的风景……？”夏尔纳的笑容带着一丝丝怜悯，不知是怜悯面前这即将沉醉的猫魅，还是怜悯他面前的自己。

他伸出手，捧住了 猫魅的后脑勺，动作轻柔，但却让人无法挣脱：“也许，会是一片雪原吧，洁白，柔软，温柔，就如同您的毛皮那般。”银的回应很轻，就像是在梦呓一般：“会像梦想那一刻的天空一样吗？让人想要躺入其中？”夏尔纳手上用力，将猫魅整个人抱入怀中环抱住了：“那就要不要犹豫了。”银的身材在猫魅一族中并不算娇小，但是被圈入夏尔纳的怀中却还是如同一个刚刚长成的少年投入了年长恋人的怀抱，单薄到让人不禁心生怜惜。

“你是想醒来，还是想沉溺其中？”夏尔纳侵略一般的对着银的耳朵呼了口气，银飞速地摇了摇耳朵，却没有过多躲避这过于亲密的动作，而是反手将夏尔纳的腰抱得更紧了。夏尔纳的声音带着甜蜜般的诱惑，在银的耳畔低语：”我会伸手索取我想要的东西，作为回报，您也可以尽情的索取您想要的东西——“说着，他的手从银的春意衬衫的领口伸了进去，轻轻地抚摸了一把他的胸前：”逐月之民的肤色，还真是诱人啊……“

银也尝试着将手伸到了对方的胸前——因为夏尔纳穿的本就是敞胸的风雅长衣，这一点倒是真的一点都不难办到，然后也轻轻捏了一把：”没想到夏的身材，比我想象的要好得多啊，看来夏也是久经锻炼的人嘛。“他抬起头，努力的想要做出一副毫无畏惧的样子看着夏尔纳，但微微有些颤抖的身体还是出卖了他对于这样的”肉体交流“的陌生程度。

夏尔纳微微一笑，低头在这个倔强的猫魅的脖子上咬了一口，微微用了些力道，将一点痕迹留在了灰白的皮肤之上：”您喜欢这样的身体就好……“银的手往上环住了夏尔纳的脖子，微微带了一下，然后就停住了，他以耳语般的声音问道：”那……我是否要脱掉外衣，以应对夏你的邀请呢？“夏尔纳沿着脖子一路啃咬到了锁骨，一路上印下点点的粉痕，每一次牙尖咬上的一瞬，他都能明显的感到对方身体的猛然颤抖，低闷的呻吟之声被遏制在了咽喉，他趁空抬起头，看到眼前的猫魅微闭着眼，在睁开眼的那一瞬间，注意到自己的视线之后，那柔韧的身体会再次轻颤一下，然后，绽放出温柔的带着几分羞涩的笑容。

这样的笑容仿佛也点燃了夏尔纳心里的那丛火焰，他猛然将银的脑袋扣在了自己的胸前，闭上眼睛，缓缓的，长长地吐息了一口气，不过是片刻地调整，他已经再度回到了之前游刃有余的状态，他低头咬了咬银的耳朵，重新放开了他：”都依您，毕竟，对我来说，有没有这层衣服，我都能……索取到我想要的东西。“

银赫然一笑，很坦然地脱掉了自己的春意衬衫，然后将老匠长靴也脱了下来，然后躺到了床上。夏尔纳看着他的行动，然后慢慢地走了过来，站在了床尾：”您这简直是在引诱我啊，您真的有在害羞吗？“然后坐到了银的床边，用手指在银的胸口游走着：”虽然刚才有在想要是强硬的把你按到床上多半会遭到反抗，却没想到银你竟然这么配合啊。这样的你，是不是过于没有防备了呢？“手指从胸腹一直游走到了肚脐下方和裤子的交界处。

银伸出手握住了他的手腕，然后手上加力，将夏尔纳拉到了自己面前，伸出手勾住了他的脖子：”因为我是个很诚实的男人啊……夏，此刻的我，需要防备什么呢？对于这汹涌而出的欲望和早已燃烧的身体，需要防备的是我，还是你呢？“说着他抬起头，猛然贴上了夏尔纳的唇，舌头灵活地侵入了夏尔纳的唇齿之间。夏尔纳被这忽然的行动吓了一跳，但马上就开始热烈地回应起来。两人唇舌相交，不时发出啧啧水声。银的鼻息有些慌乱，他的舌头似乎还不熟悉这一切，有些生硬地游走在夏尔纳的贝齿上，但是随着夏尔纳的引导，他很快学会了要领，动作变得顺滑而流畅，呼吸也平稳了下来。

过了十几次深呼吸的时间，两人的唇齿才再度分开，一丝若隐若现的银丝从夏尔纳的舌尖牵到了银的唇边。夏尔纳微微笑着用手指擦拭掉了那一丝银线，半伏在银的身上，另一个手手肘支在床上撑着自己的脸，看着身上呼吸急促眼神有些迷离的猫魅：”您这样赤裸裸的引诱我，我可真的要开动了哦……“银伸出手，用指尖慢慢的度量一般的从夏尔纳的锁骨一直游走到了他的胸前，然后再到腹部，然后轻柔地在他要害处轻柔的拂触着：”我以为，您之前说的需要的东西，和我想的是一样的呢……难道不是吗？夏。“

夏尔纳被他这么一激，伸手捏了捏银的大腿根部内侧，手背有意无意地在那里蹭了几下：”我从刚才就在想啊……“

银微笑着将夏尔纳的手捉住放到自己的腰线上，然后褪掉了自己的长裤，丝绸的内裤之下欲望勃然而起，似乎正在期待着一场酣畅淋漓的解放：“您在想些什么呢？是在考虑我的体能吗？实不相瞒，我之前是做体力活的，在力量和耐力这方面，应该还是有一点点自信的。”

夏尔纳翻身撂起腿半跪到了床上，转化姿态的时候故意将膝盖挤进了银的两腿之间，还抵在那里摩擦了几下，手则毫不客气的抚摸着银的躯体，甚至捉着他的腰朝着自己的胯下压了几下，然后跪坐在了银的腰间。

一团火一般的欲望正顶在他的两腿之间，然后他散开了自己裤裙的腰带，宽阔的裤裙就像铺天盖地的陷阱，将两人的欲望隐藏在了其中。夏尔纳伸出手在裤裙之下，握住了银的分身，轻轻地搓揉着：“从您进门的时候，我就觉得好像看到了猎物一样，结果没想到，您却说您才是猎手。”银也伸出手去，抚摸着精灵光滑的大腿根部，不时还用手背蹭一蹭夏尔纳也早已奋起的欲望，手法和之前夏尔纳撩他的时候一模一样。

银露出了灿烂的笑容，将手放在了夏尔纳的手背上，引导着他的双手为自己抒发欲望：“所以……玩火的，到底是夏你呢，还是我这只老猫呢？”夏尔纳手上的速度渐渐加快，看着银的笑容随着自己的动作慢慢地变形，附身压住了他的身体舔着他的耳根：“——现在的我只觉得你整个人都是一个陷阱。您这可不像是感情空白的人哪……”

银似乎在强忍着不想让自己叫出声，但是整个身体已经开始微微的抽搐起来，他的手慌乱地捏着夏尔纳的大腿根内侧，力度却还尽量控制在轻柔的范围内，指腹每每划过娇嫩的肌肤，都会让夏尔纳的手渐渐加力，而当银的指腹离开之时，夏尔纳的手指也会稍微放松一些。

“啊啊……”银似乎不打算再忍耐了，表情扭曲地释放了自己，灰白的身体上浮现了一层薄薄的雾气，而覆盖在两人腰腿间的裤裙仿佛被什么从内部冲击了一般微微起伏着，然后冲击的中心区域渐渐的湿润，并且散发出一阵淫靡的气息。

夏尔纳站起来下了床，若无其事地将上衣脱掉，擦干净了手掌上沾到的白色液体。还剩中指尖上那一点点乳白液体之时，手被已经起身的银抓住了。银用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭夏尔纳的手心，然后伸出舌头，将他的指尖舔干净了。

银微笑着跪在床上从背后扣住了夏尔纳，然后用脸蹭着他的背部：“夏你生气了？我没有骗你，这些事情没有再跟别的人做过，但是，我是一个健康的男人，所以，我通过一些，不那么明面的小册子，你应该懂得，学习了一些未来可能会用到的知识。我可以向拉尔戈起誓……而且你马上就能亲身体验到，我的学习能力相当的出色……”

从背后环抱着夏尔纳的银开始按照刚刚自己享受过的手法，开始上下拨弄夏尔纳的分身，除了最开始的一两下之外，很快，手法就变得非常的流畅了，夏尔纳放松自己靠在了背后比自己矮了一截的猫魅怀中，懒洋洋地享受着对方提供的服务：“所以……您果然，是一个陷阱啊……”

银专注的服务着手中的物体，不时低头亲吻一下夏尔纳的前额，那细碎而小心的吻法，就像是面对一件易碎的宝石一般：“夏，我的陷阱，只会为最值得的猎物张开……”夏尔纳为他顺了顺被汗水打湿黏在前额的碎发，半眯着眼，不时轻哼出一两声呻吟。但渐渐的，背后感到了一阵熟悉的火热感：“银，你不打算直接……进入正题吗？”银的汗水从下颚划过，滴落在夏尔纳的胸前：“那样夏的感觉会不太好吧？而且，我很喜欢夏此刻充满着情欲的表情——总觉得，这才是夏最真实的表情呢。”夏尔纳气恼地瞥了一眼银，说是气恼，却更像是在抛媚眼，那眉目之间渲染的粉色足以融化任何一个正常人的理性。

“啊……呜嗯”刚刚发出呻吟之声的夏尔纳就被银用唇舌堵在了嘴上，之前甩在旁边的裤裙被银用尾巴勾了过来，挡住了夏尔纳的喷射。银从腋下托着半躺在他身上的夏尔纳，待他的爆发渐渐沉寂之后，轻柔却有力地将他的上半身抱在了怀中，又是一番唇齿纠缠之后，他将夏尔纳整个公主抱了起来：“要不先冲一下？”

夏尔纳笑了笑，细长的眼神之中含有一丝揶揄和调笑：“你真的确定要这样做？”他对着墙上的钟表飞了一个媚眼：“要知道这团火点的可不太是时候，而我则不得不告诉您这些煞风景的话……”银叹了口气，低头吻了一下夏尔纳的额头：“既然时间无多的话，那更要为夏你好好清理一下了。”他将夏尔纳放在了淋浴区的小凳子上坐好，然后打开水，为夏尔纳轻柔地洗着头发：“我小的时候，我们家很多兄弟姐妹，都会这样互相帮忙洗头发搓背，而这十几年，我再也没有重温过这项无用的技能，希望夏你不要嫌弃我的生疏。”说完拿过旁边挂着的毛巾，仔仔细细地为夏尔纳绞干了头发。

这时门口传来了轻轻的敲击之声：“先生，抱歉我们店到了打烊时间，请您带好随身物品准备离店了。”银叹了口气，关掉了刚刚只来得及冲了一下身体的莲蓬头：“好的，谢谢您的提醒。”夏尔纳递过另一条毛巾，然后靠在支柱上看着银，无奈的叹了一口气：“……不得不说，您果然是个陷阱啊……”然后转身从旁边的衣柜里面抽出另一件浅紫色的风雅外套，披在了身上，然后又从抽屉拿出一条裤裙，已经穿好衣服的银走过去帮他系好了腰带。

银此刻已经恢复了最初的样子，有些青涩的露出了小虎牙：“谢谢你的招待，夏。希望你不要嫌弃我这个愣头青才好。”夏尔纳摇了摇头，风情万种地微微一笑：“不会啊，我其实很开心的。毕竟占有了这么温柔又诱人的猫魅这么长的时间，已经足够我欢喜上好一段日子了……嗯。”说完夏尔纳吻了一下自己的指尖，然后按在了银的唇上：“那么，着一下就算是送给您的离别赠礼，希望您能带着它入梦吧。”

银摇了摇耳朵，吸住了夏尔纳的指尖，轻轻的吸允了几下之后又用牙尖轻咬了一下指腹，然后才松开了：“我也很愉悦，虽然有些意犹未尽，但这份意犹未尽，会让我对夏的思念，留得更久一些吧。”

夏尔纳微微一笑，点了点头，做了一个请的手势：“我送您上楼吧。”走到门口，银回过身，庄重的行了一个躬身礼。夏尔纳靠在墙上，目送着他离开了店子。

走出几步之后，银回过身，游廊的灯火依旧通明，而笼中的小鸟则失去了踪迹，但是，谁又能知道，还有谁的思念，被笼中之鸟一起带走了呢？

邂逅篇end

20190425


End file.
